1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display case assembly, and more particularly, to a flat display case assembly, in which a flat display module and a frame for holding the module are fastened by a case assembly of a front case and a rear case.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a flat display is provided with a flat display module and a case for holding the module. The flat display includes components such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) and an FED (Field Emission Display).
Referring to FIG. 1, an LCD is provided with a flat display module 1 having a light emitting part 1a, and a display part (or a liquid crystal panel part) 1b. A frame 2 is provided for holding the edges of the flat display module 1 and maintaining a required gap. A case 3, having a front case 3a and a rear case 3b, is provided for holding the display module and the frame together, wherein a picture is reproduced utilizing a molecular motion of the liquid crystal (not shown) in the liquid crystal panel part 1b. 
A related art case assembly of the flat display will be explained, with reference to FIG. 2.
The related art case assembly is provided with a burring part 13a on the front case 3a and a screw hole 13b in the rear case 3b corresponding to the burring part 13a. A through hole 2a in the frame 2 extends from the front case 3a to the rear case 3b and corresponds to the screw hole 13b. The front case 3a, the rear case 3b and the frame 2 are fastened together by inserting and tightening a bolt 4 through the screw hole 13b, the through hole 2a, and the burring part 13a. The burring part 13a, which is formed when a part of the front case 3a is dented by the bolt 4, protrudes from the front case 3a and has a cylindrical shape. The burring part is also threaded as a result of the pressure of the bolt 4.
However, the related art flat display case assembly has the following problems.
First, the protrusion of the burring part 13a is limited by the thickness of the front case 3a. Accordingly, if the front case 3a is too thin, the burring part 13a will not protrude sufficiently to form a thread with which the bolt 4 can engage.
Furthermore, if the burring part 13a is too thin, then it may be susceptible to an external shock or vibration which causes the bolt 4 to disengage from the burring part 13a or wears down the thread of the burring part 13a, thereby providing insufficient fastening strength between the bolt 4 and the burring part 13a. 